


Outtakes (Day in the Life)

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few bits and pieces that were obviously deleted out of the Day in the Life video (London edition).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes (Day in the Life)

“Dan.” Phil had already been awake for ten minutes before he finally turned over to nudge the sleeping boy beside him. “Dan, wake up.”  
  
“No.” Dan pushed his head underneath the pillow. “Leave me alone.”  
  
“It’s the day we’re filming. You’ve got to get in the other bed so that we can film you waking up there.”  
  
Dan groaned and opened his eyes. He laughed when he saw Phil only a few inches away from his face. “Creepy.”  
  
“Come on, we have adventures.”  
  
“Fine.” Dan leaned forward to peck Phil’s lips before rolling out of bed. “I hate you though.”  
  
“No you don’t.” Phil smiled and followed him out of their room and onto the other bed. He wrapped his arms around Dan from behind. “That’s why you have to leave.”  
  
Dan’s laugh morphed into a yawn. “Just get the camera while I still look sleepy.”  
  
——  
  
“Did he actually _yell_ at you?” Dan wondered if Phil was being a bit dramatic. “And do we have to _run_ now?  
  
“Yes,” Phil walked at a faster pace to get away from the security who had scolded him. “He said I was a bad example. Children were going to climb on the lion and they might get hurt because of me.”  
  
Dan was struggling to keep up with Phil’s pace and his words came out a bit too loud. “Well, he can fuck off.”  
  
“Dan.” Phil glanced around at the families surrounding them. “Nice to know I’ll always be the better example when you’re around.  
  
“That’s what I’m here for.”  
  
——  
  
“Are you sure you like it?” Phil stood in the queue and waited to buy the space jacket that he’d only picked up as a joke. “I don’t know if I trust your taste in clothes now.”  
  
“Will you ever get over the leather shirt?”  
  
“It was traumatic.”  
  
“I don’t even wear it anymore.” Dan looked down and shuffled his feet a bit.  
  
“It’s only a joke.” Phil laughed when Dan gave him an incredulous look. “Well, no, I really do hate it, but you can make anything look good.”  
  
Dan took the jacket from Phil’s hands and pulled his wallet out as they reached their turn in the queue. “I couldn’t pull this off.”  
  
“Of course you could.” Phil grinned. He knew half the reason Dan was buying it for him was because he wanted to steal it later. “It’ll match your phone case.”  
  
——  
  
“Why did you stop playing?” Phil put the camera down and sat beside him at the piano. “That was really good.”  
  
“No it wasn’t.” Dan put his hands back on the keys and tested a few notes. “I’m still learning it. Aren’t we done filming?”  
  
“We are now.” Phil’s eye caught the cat sticker that he’d put on Dan’s piano that morning. “Why didn’t you take that off?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I left the corner of the sticker up so that you could pull it off.”  
  
“Oh. I pushed it down.” Dan smiled as his hands began flowing across the keys again. “You’re a twat but it made me laugh.”  
  
“Do I just ruin all of your things?”  
  
“Yes,” Dan answered but then looked at him with an expression that still made Phil’s stomach do a flip after all these years. “You ruin everything, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
